If We Are Meant To Be
by frfusch21
Summary: Spencer and Emily have a feeling for each other since high school, but can they survived their relationship when distant separate them? Spencer is a doctor at Harrisburg and Emily is a police at Philadelphia. Are they really meant to be? Rated T might change to M later. Give it a shot!
1. Prologue 1

**A/N : So, a few readers suggested me to write a Spemily story. So here we are. A few first chapter will be the prologue, and then goes the pilot. Thanks for supporting me, i really appreciate it, i hope it's worth the wait. ;) Enjoy your reading and hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**5 Years ago**_

_Rosewood, Emily's House._

"_Can I don't have to take this application mom?" Emily pleaded._

"_We don't have a choice honey… You have to go, it's better than nothing." Emily's mom said sternly._

"_But, I'm not good with this kind of thing."_

"_You will get used to it. Trust me." Emily's mom said sympathetically._

"_Mom, I'm not sure I can join the police force. I always want to be a usual college student."_

"_Police academy isn't that bad. Your father and I agreed to send you to the best academy at Philadelphia."_

"_I'm still not sure about it." Emily said doubtful._

"_Look honey… I know it's been rough on your senior year. But I promise, if you take this opportunity and do it well, you will be the most talented police ever." Emily's mom said as she rubbed her daughter back._

_A weak smile creeps on Emily's lips. She took a deep breath, and then she grabs the envelope from her mother's hand and signs the form. Emily's mother flinched, she seems shocked at her daughter sudden moves, but then she smiled brightly at her daughter._

"_I think I should give it a try." Emily said as she handed back the envelope to her mother._

"_Well, I can tell you growing up too fast." Emily's mom said weakly, a tear fall down from her eyes._

_Emily quickly brushed it off with her thumb and hugged her mother._

"_Mom, it's fine, I still be your child after all." Emily chuckled while she rubbed her mother's back._

"_Yeah, but you won't feel it until you really see your children grow up, and be an adult."_

"_I hope someday I will repay everything that you done for me."_

"_No need to honey, it's my job to take care of you."_

_They break the hug, Emily's mom wiped her tears and stared at Emily._

"_Make sure you picked the right girl to bring home before you 25." Emily's mom said sternly._

"_What? Oh my god, you haven't applied the form and you already asked me that." Emily chuckles._

"_Well, I'm serious here. Bring a right girl and we don't have to fight every time you go home."_

"_Ay ay Mom." Emily smiled. "Anyway, I will meet the girls at Hanna's, is it okay if I sleep over? I really need this."_

"_Okay, but be ready to packing up your stuff tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow? Isn't that too early? I won't be leaving until further notice." Emily asked confused._

"_Why not? You are very lazy to pack, remember that?"_

"_Oh yeah, okay. I better get going, bye mom." Emily waves at her mom and quickly ran outside._

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Spencer's House**_

"_Spencer! You can't go to Med school!" Veronica Hastings said sternly._

"_Why not? Mom, it's the only choice I got after everything screwed up my law scholarship!" Spencer snapped._

"_Don't take that tone with me, young lady! You turn down all your previous opportunity, I know you don't want get involved with family business, but you don't have to go to med school."_

"_At least, I got there by scholarship. You don't have to worry, I like being a doctor, I always wanted to be."_

"_You can't Spence. I will not sign your form! End of discussion." Spencer's mom said firmly, she then leaves the room and tossed the form to Spencer's bed._

_Spencer sighed heavily, she took her form and looked at it. It is the best med school ever on Pennsylvania, she got there by a scholarship in the last semester. She likes being a doctor since she was a little kid, but her parents always wanted her to become a lawyer. Her father agreed not to sign the form too. Now she didn't know what to do. Spencer then left her house and go to Hanna's for their sleepover._

* * *

_**Hanna's House**_

"_In a few days, we are gonna graduate!" Hanna shouts excitedly._

"_Calm down, you haven't finished apply to college yet." Aria said._

"_Geez, slow down. I got a scholarship to a fashion college, isn't that cool?" Hanna raised her eyebrows._

"_Yes, it is really cool. Now you better apply that before Spencer and Emily come."_

"_Okay, okay." Hanna then grabbed her form and began to fill it._

_A few minutes later they heard a doorbell rings. Aria then come downstairs and opened the door._

"_Hi Em, please come in. You look happy." Aria said as she stepped aside, letting Emily to come in._

"_Yeah, I applied to the police force." Emily said smiling._

"_That's awesome! I can't wait to see you wearing a uniform!."_

"_It's gonna be 3 or 4 years before you see me in those clothes." Emily said happily,_

"_Well, I'm pretty sure you will look awesome."_

"_Might be…."_

_Their conversation stopped when they see Spencer with a sad face. Emily quickly approaches Spencer._

"_Spence? You okay?" Emily asked worriedly._

"_Kind of. My parents won't sign my form for med school, and graduation will be held in a few days._

_Emily then hugged Spencer tightly, the brunette put her hands around Emily._

"_It's okay Spence. Your parents will sign the form whether they like it or not. Are they willing to see a genius like you didn't go to a college?"_

_Spencer chuckled. "You just called me genius? Wow." Spencer said with a flirty tone._

_Emily let go of Spencer and tucked Spencer's hair behind her ears. Spencer shuddered from the touch. She smiled at Emily._

_Aria who noticed the flirty exchanged between Spencer and Emily, cleared her throat._

"_Guys, I think we should get inside, Hanna probably be mad if we didn't come upstairs."_

"_Okay." Emily said._

_Emily linked her arm with Spencer's. Spencer smiled at Emily. They then get inside._

_When upstairs they greeted by Hanna who already done filling her form._

"_Well, what took you so long?" Hanna asked._

"_Emily was comforting Spencer, her parents won't sign her form." Aria said sadly._

"_Oh, sorry Spence. I hope your parents change their mind. You're a clever girl. Why would they didn't want their daughter be happy?" Hanna said sincerely._

"_No idea. But nothing they could do after I graduate, they must sign the form." Spencer said._

"_What if they still don't want to sign it?" Aria asked._

"_I still have Melissa, She know that I wanted to be a doctor since I was a little kid. Well, our relationship is in good condition, so maybe she wants to sign the form." Spencer said._

"_Is that allowed?" Emily asked._

"_Yep. As long as she is an adult and blood relative, I can ask her to sign my form" Spencer said._

"_Well, why don't you forget about it and have our parties started? Okay start from who is your date?" Hanna said excitedly._

"_We just come here, and you already asked our date?" Aria asked_

"_Yep, okay start from me. I have 2 hottie, can you pick one for me?" Hanna asked._

"_Well, who are these 2 lucky guys?" Spencer asked._

"_Well, Sean and Caleb. Which one should I pick?" Hanna asked._

"_I vote for Caleb" Aria said._

"_Me too" Spencer said._

"_Well, my voice didn't affect anything so Caleb." Emily said._

"_Okay, I will call him and tell him that I am his date." Hanna said excitedly._

"_Okay, my turn.. Umm….. Ezra." Aria said._

"_Fitz? Predictable." Spencer said._

"_What about you Spence, are there any hottie on your thought?" Hanna asked curiously._

"_Well, umm, no.. I'm too busy with my college form." Spencer said anxiously._

"_Okay, and you Em? There must be many hot girl interested to be your date, right?" Hanna asked._

"_Umm, no.. I haven't asked anyone." Emily said shyly. Spencer looked at her surprised._

"_What?! C'mon, do you need my help to pick you a girl?" Hanna asked._

"_You must be joking Em." Aria said._

"_No, it's true, I haven't asked anyone to be my date or maybe they didn't want to be my date." Emily said half irritated._

"_Oh, c'mon Em. Okay, I will help you pick a girl later. Now what you guys said if we continued to the next part?" Hanna said _

"_What next part?" Spencer asked._

"_Gin and tonic?"_

"_You're kidding, right?" Spencer said._

"_No, come on…" Hanna said as she took out few mugs and a bottle of gin and tonic._

_The girls continued their parties with some shots of gin and tonic. They passed out when the clock pointing to 8. Everyone was asleep, except Spencer who woke up suddenly. Spencer felt a huge pain on her head. She decided to come downstairs to grab a glass of water. Spencer sat on Hanna's kitchen and lowered her head. She kept thinking about her form and her date. For the form she still has Melissa to sign it, but for her date she didn't know who will she chose. Actually Spencer feel a weird feeling when she near Emily. Spencer trying to ignore that a few times, but it always come again when Emily comforting her or maybe flirting with her. Well, but she isn't sure if Emily has a feeling too for her. Maybe Emily just trying to be nice, but who knows? Emily could be has something for her._

_Spencer flinched when she heard a footsteps coming to her direction._

"_Who's there?" Spencer asked while get up slowly from her chair._

_Emily then shows up with her Blue T-shirt half open._

"_Emily?" Spencer asked, she narrowed her eyes._

"_I was wondering where did you go. Are you still worried about your form?" Emily asked worriedly._

"_No, not at all. I'm just thinking about graduation party, I still didn't have any date."_

"_Well, same goes with me." Emily said as she took a sat near Spencer._

"_Umm, Em, maybe you should fix your shirt first." Spencer said nervously._

"_Oh, shit! Sorry, it was hot upstairs." Emily said shyly._

"_You can't be that shy when you are a police Em."_

"_I'm working on it" Emily smiled._

"_I can't wait to see you in the uniform Em."_

"_Aria said the same thing. Well, maybe they will give me the uniform as soon as my mom applied or 3 years from now." _

"_Don't lose your hope. I know you will be amazing police someday."_

"_I hope you will be amazing doctor someday." Emily said sincere._

_Spencer smiled to Emily. Emily grabbed Spencer's hand and stroked it slowly. Spencer had a thought in mind if she ask Emily to be her date, but she seems doubt about it. _

"_Em?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I ask you something? It will be a little odd one, but don't freak out." Spencer said nervously._

"_Why would I freak out? Just say it." Emily said, furrowed her eyebrows._

"_Umm, would you be my date?" Spencer said quickly._

"_What?" _

"_I asked you, would you be my date?"_

"_Are you serious?" Emily asked disbelief._

"_Yes I am. Since you and I didn't have any date. Why not?"_

_Emily moved her mouth to right and left, that made Spencer nervous. But suddenly a smile creep on Emily's mouth._

"_I'll be happy to be your date." Emily said smiling._

_Spencer then smiled, she took Emily's hand and kissed it._

"_You will be my princess then. I'll be your prince." Spencer said happily._

_She then come back upstairs but not before whispering Emily good night._

_Emily smiled at Spencer. She couldn't believe it. Spencer Hastings just asked her to be her date?. That's rare, not to mention special. Deep of her heart she knows that she always like Spencer, Spencer is like her guardian angel. That's make her more comfortable when around her. But Spencer has no clue about her feeling to her, and when she kissed her hand she felt the butterfly on her stomach start wandering around. She definitely can't wait until the graduation party._

* * *

_**3 Hours before Graduation Party**_

_Spencer put on her favorite black dress and her black high heels. She is ready to pick up Emily. Spencer then grabbed her purse, when she grabbed it, she noticed her medical school form lying on her bed. She picked it up, she narrowed her eyes when she saw her form already filled with her profile data and already being signed by her mother. Spencer felt her eyes starts to full of tears. She turned around and she saw her mother standing at her doorstep._

"_Mom? Did you sign this form?" Spencer asked disbelief._

"_Yes, honey. I did. Your father and I agreed to put you in. We had a long talk and we decided to let you do anything as long as you happy."_

_Spencer didn't say anything. She just walked up and hug her mother tightly._

"_Thanks mom." Spencer said while sniffles._

"_It's okay. I know I always kept you under pressure. So, I hope you will enjoy this career and make me and your father proud of you."_

"_Don't worry mom. I will not disappoint you. I promise."_

_Spencer's mom rubbed her daughter back gently. She then let go off her and stared at her daughter eyes deeply._

"_You better get going to the party. I'm sure your date didn't like to be waiting."_

"_Absolutely. Thanks again mom." Spencer said sincerely._

"_Wait." Spencer's mom grabbed her daughter hand._

"_What's up mom?"_

"_Who is your date? Why don't you introduce him to us?"_

"_Um, you know her. She is Emily."_

"_What?" _

"_You didn't mistaken, I asked Emily to be my date. I kinda late to pick up boys, and she doesn't have a date either. So why wouldn't I asked her?"_

"_Well, honey. I'm not mad if you're trying to say that you liked her more than friend." Spencer's mom said calmly._

_Spencer eyes widened, she looked at her mom with her disbelieving face. "Uh, how do you know?"_

"_Mother always know, honey. You will feel it when you are in my position. I noticed you always saw Emily like boys saw girls. So, I couldn't say no if you really like her."_

"_I couldn't tell her about how I feel. We are going to different school and maybe we're gonna be busy and not thinking each other."_

"_Let me tell you a funny story." Spencer's mom then grabbed her daughter's hand to sit down beside her on Spencer's bed. She then put her hand on her thigh and stared at Spencer. "I met your father during sophomore year. He seemed rebellious on the outside, that's make me didn't want to talk him." Spencer moved closer to her mother. "Until one day, a sophomore dance party started and no one asked me to be their date, same like you. I almost stressed because I thought that anyone saw me as a nerd. I decided to just cry my brains out in the bathroom." Spencer smiled a little. "Unfortunately, I bump to your father and we both fell, I can tell that he want to lash out but he hold it when he saw I cried. He asked me why I cried, of course I didn't want to answer him." They both chuckled. "I said I want to go to bathroom, but he said the same thing. I don't know what's got into him, and he suddenly asked me to be his date. Maybe you can imagine how I react."_

"_Well, yeah, open mouth covered with hands" They both laughed._

"_Yeah, and I said yes. It went pretty well, we started dating a week after the dance. It still went fine until graduation day. I want to follow your grandma in family business, and he want to make his own firm. We decided to break up and he told me, if we are meant to be, we will meet again." _

_Spencer smiled at her mother._

"_And it happened. Your grandma cooperated with his firm and that is the day I met him again. It's about 2 years after our break up, and he still didn't date any girls. He kept waiting for me."_

"_I don't know dad is a loyal typical." Spencer chuckled._

"_Yes, he does." Spencer's mom laughed and then she stared at Spencer lovingly. "What I'm trying to say is if you and Emily were meant to be and then it will. You have to tell her how you feel, if you didn't it will hurt you. Tell her and go from there."_

_Spencer stared at her feet, and then she got up from her bed and looked at her mother._

"_Okay, I will tell her. Thanks for the advice mom. I don't know about it but you're the best mom ever." Spencer said as she hugged her mother._

_Spencer's mom rubbed her daughter's back gently and then broke the hug. "Now, go get your girl! You don't want to be late!"_

"_Yes mom, bye."_

_Spencer then running to her garage where her car been parked. A smile creeps on her lips. She definitely will tell Emily her feeling._

* * *

_**Review?**_


	2. Prologue 2

_Spencer got off from her car and walked to Emily's porch. A smile plastered on her face. She walked quickly to Emily's door, she rang the doorbell a few times. After a while, Emily's mother opened the door and looked at Spencer who was smiling brightly._

"_Spencer? You look so happy and beautiful today! Please come in." Emily's mom said as she stepped aside to let Spencer in._

"_Thanks, Mrs. Fields." Spencer said as she stepped inside the Fields house._

"_What makes you so happy?"_

"_Um, my parents finally agreed to put me in a med school." Spencer said happily._

"_That's incredible honey! Emily once told me about it, I'm glad you finally going to be a doctor." Emily's mom said sincere._

"_Thank you so much Mrs. Fields, Where is Emily?"_

"_She is upstairs, she will be down in a minute, can I get you anything?"_

"_No, thank you." Spencer smiled to Emily's mom._

_Emily's mom stared at Spencer half sad. "I can't believe you girls already an adult, I thought you will still be a child."_

_Spencer moved forward and put a reassured smile. "I can't believe it either. I thought we aren't going to graduate."_

"_Why you said that? You girls already went through so many things. The whole 'A' problem. It's really rough part that you need to erase, you need to keep moving forward."_

"_Yeah, I know. This party will be the end of our senior year."_

"_Not yet, the graduation attendance is the end." Emily's mom said while chuckled._

"_I guess you right." Spencer laughed._

_They both laughing with their jokes, they didn't noticed Emily came downstairs. Emily looked at Spencer who was laughing with her mother. She smiled when she saw Spencer with her mother, she wished they could bond when Spencer really date her. "What are you thinking about? Spencer? Date you? That's impossible." Emily thought to herself. She plastered a small smile and get down from the stairs to the floor._

"_Spence?" _

_Spencer turn around, she widened her eyes and her jaw was wide open. She looked Emily up and down, she looked breathtaking, Emily was wearing a purple dress that ended perfectly above her knees, a matching purple cardigan and a pair of purple high heels. Her long raven hair were brushed to one side, she used a pink lipstick, and she smells like vanilla, a wide smile plastered on her face. _

_Spencer could swear she heard herself gulp. "Wow, Em…"_

"_W-what? Do I look too excessive?" Emily said nervously._

"_No.. no.. You're perfect." Spencer said never taking her eyes off of Emily._

"_You look absolutely stunning Honey. I can't believe my baby already be a pretty young woman." Emily's mom said as she walked to Emily and rubbed her daughter's back._

_Emily smiled to her mother, and glanced to Spencer who still widened her eyes on her._

"_Spence, are you okay?" Emily asked worriedly._

"_Uh-oh, I'm okay. You just beautiful" Spencer said nervously._

_Emily's mom who noticed the flirty exchanges between her daughter and Spencer clears her throat and plastered a teasing smile._

"_Well, why you girls didn't just go to the party? It's already 7."_

"_Oh, Right. Okay mom, bye." Emily said as she walked to the direction of her door._

"_Good bye Mrs. Fields." Spencer said._

"_Bye girls! Don't go home too late!" Emily's mom shouted._

_Spencer and Emily then walked down to the porch. Spencer opened the passenger side door for Emily, Emily smiled to Spencer and mumbled a thank you before get in to the car. Spencer exhaled a breathe before she got in to the driver seat. Spencer turn on her car and began to drive along the street._

"_So, what makes you in such a good mood?" Emily asked._

"_My mother signed my form, that's why I'm so happy." Spencer said happily._

"_That's amazing! I can't wait to see you in a lab coat." Emily said excitedly._

"_I can't wait to see you in a uniform too. When did you get it Em?"_

"_I don't know, but my mom said that as soon as they receive my form, they will send me my uniform and guide books."_

"_Well, I need to stay tune for that though." Spencer chuckled._

_Emily smiled, she then remembered that she need to ask Spencer something._

"_Spence?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you chose me to be your date?"_

"_Huh? Wha- What?" Spencer answered nervously._

"_Why do you chose me to be your date? I mean, I'm not a special girl. Why a Hastings like you asked someone like me?" Emily asked slowly._

"_Uh, there is other reason for that. But I'm not telling you know. I will tell you at the party on the right time."_

"_But, what is it about?"_

"_Something that I should have been tell you years ago."_

_Emily gulped at Spencer's words. What is it? Why Spencer never mention anything about it?_

"_Just talk about something else. When do you leave for Philadelphia?"_

"_I don't know, but I have to leave immediately when the time is come."_

"_I hope it won't be tonight." Spencer smiled._

"_No, we will attend the party tonight and have fun, right?"_

"_Umm, yeah. I guess you right."_

_They drove in silence for a second, before finally Emily broke the silence._

"_Spence, are you sure you want to attend that med school? It located at Harrisburg, far away from here."_

"_Yes, I felt really bad for leaving Rosewood. After 'A' already put my ivy law school out of my way, I guess it's the only option left. Beside I don't mind at all being out from family business, I felt free." Spencer said excitedly._

"_You sound really happy. I want to be a usual college student, but I guess after that shoulder accident, I have no choice."_

"_Does your shoulder still hurt?"_

"_No, Kate already fixed it."_

"_Who is Kate? You never mention her name" Spencer asked, a little jealous with this Kate._

"_Oh, she is my physical therapist. Dr. Vargas suggested her, well uniquely she didn't use medicine at all. She just made my tendon get back to their way and suggested me to eat more fish. In the past 3 weeks, I felt it worked."_

"_How did she do that? Massaged you?" Spencer asked curiously._

"_Kind of, but it's more painful than relaxing. I had to grip my mom's hand and I screamed really loud, the other patient outside seemed to hear that."_

"_Ow, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer said, relieved that Emily said that Kate is her therapist._

"_It's not necessary anyway. I almost depressed when I didn't have college to attend, but my father told my mom to send me to the police force, and I think I should give it a try." Emily said wisely._

_Spencer smiled to Emily's wisdom. She can't believe the shy and innocent Emily turned to be a wise and kind Emily. She always fell in love with her again and again. She wished she could tell her how she felt right now and kiss her right there. They drove in silence until they arrived at Rosewood High School, the school's light turned to be half damp, and colored with purple. Spencer parked her car in front of the school. She get off from her car and opened the door for Emily. _

"_Time for you to get out from the royal carriage, Princess." Spencer smiled._

"_Thank you." Emily smiled to Spencer._

"_May if I lead you inside?" Spencer asked politely and extended her hand._

_Emily chuckled. "It's a pleasure." She smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand._

_Spencer and Emily then linked their arms together and walked to the school. They spotted by a guy who wore a tuxedo and a black mask, he greeted them friendly._

"_Hello ladies, the party is about to start. Can I write down who is your date so we can find him for you and you didn't have to search for him?" He asked politely._

"_Umm, are you Dean? Act normal please, you kind of creep me out." Spencer said._

"_Mr. Hackett made me as a receptionist here. I got paid by the way, $500, so why not?" He said arbitrarily._

"_What the mask for? Ashamed to show your face?" Spencer said mockingly._

"_Whatever. C'mon tell me who is your date and we didn't have a problem here." He said firmly._

"_Well, you already saw her." Spencer said as she patted her arms that linked with Emily._

_Dean widened his eyes "Fields is your date? I don't know you change your interest Hastings." He said half mocking._

_Emily felt uncomfortable when she heard Dean's tone when he said that Spencer changed her interest for her. Spencer noticed it, she tilted her head and put a glare on her face. _

"_Okay. Here's the thing. Who is my date isn't your business, now just get back to serve the guest nicely or otherwise I report you to Mr. Hackett for unfriendly service." Spencer said firmly._

"_Geez, calm down. Alright. Put these robe on, both of you." He said as he extended 2 black robes._

"_What are they for?" Emily asked confused._

"_Do you read the invitation carefully? First part of this party is to find your date. Didn't you read it?" He said surprised_

"_I guess we didn't." Emily said._

"_Okay, you put that robe on, the boy headed to west, girl headed to east, when the music started you looking for your date between them."_

"_Okay, who suggested this crazy idea? I mean what are we suppose to do to find them if we can't see them?" Spencer asked firmly._

"_No idea, well if you find your date in the first place. Well, what I heard is they are your truly mates." Dean said._

_Emily and Spencer both gulped when heard the words that Dean just said. They glanced at each other._

"_What are you waiting for? Put that robes on." Dean said quickly._

_Spencer and Emily then put their robes on. They put the hoodie, the mask and the veil on._

"_This is ridiculous. I can't find Emily and she can't find me if we both covered with this robes." Spencer said sternly, Emily nodded._

"_I suggest Emily go to west with the boys, and you Hastings go to east with the girls. Don't ever try to call each other name, that's the rules. When the music stops you can open the robes and saw is that really your date or not" He said firmly. _

"_This is ridiculous." Emily said._

"_You can't talk because in that robe there is a hidden microphone. When you talk it will warn the judge and you will be disqualified. Just enjoy it as a game, not a big deal. Now go!" He shouted._

_Emily and Spencer rolled their eyes, they then make their way to the auditorium hall. Spencer and Emily separate their way when they reached the corridor. Spencer and Emily took a quick glance for each other. They were smiled, but they can't see it because of the veil. Spencer then made her way to East, and Emily to West._

_When Spencer arrived at the hall's door, there is a sign to keep quiet. She rolled her eyes and entered the hall. Inside the hall, there were many people with the robes, and the across the hall she could she people wearing the same robes. The hall was really quiet. They just stood there waiting the music to be turned on. The room filled with purple dim lights. Spencer gritted her teeth, feeling discomfort with the situation. She was about to made some noises when the music started. It was a slow-custom music played by the DJ. The other girls already moved to find their date while Spencer just stood there, she didn't move not because she felt annoyed, but she is in the middle of the crowd and she being pushed every time she moved. Spencer wanted to scream, but she remembered the rules. Some of the girls seemed to find their date accurately, some of them not. Spencer decided to just stand there, and didn't move. She thought that maybe those stupid rules were a lie. She and Emily were never be together. Spencer sighed heavily in frustration._

_Emily on the other side, trying to compete with the other boys who moved roughly trying to find their date. She sighed in frustration. She walked straightly trying to find Spencer, and trying not to make any noises. She stared at the girls spot, there are 5 girls that their date seemed still can't find them yet. She almost frustrated as well when she stared at one of the girl that seemed felt annoyed. She was sure that the girl right there is Spencer. She slowly walked to the girl. Feeling that she was going in slow motion, she kept staring at the girl, Emily walked slowly but certain to the girl across the room._

_She arrived in front of the girl. Emily really wanted to take her mask off to make sure that is really Spencer._

_Spencer felt strange when the person in front of her stared at her deeply, but she felt comfortable and safe like it is Emily. Spencer could feel her heart beating fast._

"_It seems like you guys already find your dates. Open your mask and robes now." The DJ said over the microphone._

_Both Emily and Spencer slowly took their mask and their robes off slowly. Emily lifted her head and opened her hoodie and her veil. So did Spencer. Emily and Spencer both smiled to each other when they realized they were in front of each other. They throw their robes to the ground and stared at each other again._

"_Times for dance folks" The DJ said and put on the slow-romantic music._

"_I think it's time to dance, shall we?" Spencer asked as she extended her right hand._

_Emily smiled and took Spencer hand. Spencer put her left hand on Emily's waist and her right hand hold Emily's hand. Emily and Spencer were smiled to each other. The kept slow dancing as people began to stare at them. Spencer seemed to noticed it but decided to just shrugged it off while Emily felt slightly uncomfortable with it._

"_Spence, I think the others are staring at us." Emily said slowly._

"_Don't care about them, just ignore it." Spencer said wisely._

"_Why do you didn't feel uncomfortable at all?"_

"_Why I have to feel that? I got the most beautiful date in this school."_

_Emily smiled when she heard Spencer compliment. "Thank you."_

"_Do you really believe about this whole find your date thing?" Spencer asked._

"_I'm not sure, but we find each other. Maybe we still have a destiny to still meet?" Emily teased._

"_Maybe." Spencer said slowly. Half of her seemed try to believe the find your date thing, but the other part not. She wanted Emily, she really wants her. _

"_Hey, you okay?" Emily asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine. I just can't believe that tomorrow is our attendance and our last day in Rosewood."_

"_Yeah, me too. One part of me didn't want to leave this town."_

"_Yeah, but we have to find our own future and it is not in this town."_

"_Clearly." Emily said._

_They continued to slow danced. They seemed didn't care about what was going on around them. In their own thoughts, Spencer and Emily felt something for each other, Emily kept trying to hide it, while Spencer seemed sure about it._

_Spencer felt this is the right time to tell Emily about her true feeling for her. She can't keep it anymore._

"_Em, can we please talk privately?" Spencer asked._

"_What's going on?" Emily started to worried._

"_I just have something that I need to tell you. Do you know a place that we can talk privately?"_

"_Mmm, I guess we can go to the rooftop."_

"_Okay, let's go now." Spencer said as she dragged Emily to the rooftop quickly._

"_Spencer, slow down. You wore high heels." Emily yelled._

"_Oh, I forgot that." Spencer said as she took off her high heels and continued to walk upstairs quickly._

_When they arrived at the rooftop, Spencer prop the door with a brick, to prevent It from getting closed. Spencer turned her attention to Emily who was standing in front of her._

"_What do you want to say Spence?" Emily asked curiously._

"_Umm, I should have say this long ago." Spencer said nervously_

_Emily frowned. "What is it? Spill it Spence"_

"_I think I can't find a word to describe it."_

"_Why? Is it something that I should worry about?" Emily asked worriedly._

"_No, no. It just um.. I don't know how to say it."_

_Emily's took Spencer hand and stared at her deeply. "You know you can tell me everything." Emily said reassuringly._

"_Okay" Spencer took a warm breath and looked at Emily in the eye, when the words about to come out, she suddenly felt nervous all over her body. "I have a… Umm…" Spencer said nervously._

"_What Spence?" Emily urged her to continue._

"_I might have a feeling for you."_

"_What do you mean? You are not kidding, are you?"_

"_No, I have a feeling for you Em. I had it since you come out. I don't know about it at first and I kept ignoring it. But I know deeply in my heart that this feeling is really make me comfortable around you, and I do want you Em"_

_Emily just stood there, speechless. Spencer gazed at Emily's eyes deeply, hoping Emily would say something._

_Emily felt her mind was being electrocuted. She could felt that Spencer words made her heart beating so fast. She couldn't believe that Spencer has a feeling for her. Emily stared at the brunette deeply, without thinking Emily leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips on hers. Spencer was surprised by the kiss, but she put her hands on Emily's waist, and started to kiss her back with so much passion._

_In the middle of a graduation party, on a rooftop and a perfect night, they enjoyed themselves and forgot everything that is still going around them._

* * *

_**A/N: Do you like the 'Find your Dates' Moment? Well, i hope so. Thanks for your AWESOME reviews/follows/favs, i really appreciate it. Anyway, i'll be taking a hiatus from writing for a while so i don't know when is the next chapter will arrive, but i promise it will be good. Enjoy your day Folks :)**_


	3. Prologue 3 - End

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of the update,,, I got some trouble typing, and here is the end of the prologue, i hope you enjoyed it so far. Also i like to say my thanks to Fender18 who really helped me and supported me since the start. I hiope this chapter enrtain you, and please let me know what do you think of this chapter with a quick review. ENJOY ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"_Where are Spencer and Emily?" Hanna asked._

"_I'm sure i saw them dancing just a while ago." Aria said._

"_Well, now where are them?" Hanna said while she crossed her arms._

"_Just ask Dean, he is the one in charge for the doors right?" Aria said, raised one of her eyebrows._

"_Maybe." Hanna shrugged._

"_Let's find him" Aria pulled Hanna's hand, Hanna rolled her eyes, they then searched for Dean among the crowded people._

"_There he is!" Aria exclaimed and approached Dean._

"_Hey Dean, did you see Spencer or Emily?" Aria asked._

"_I think i saw them running to the stairs just a __s__e__c__ ago." He said._

"_Are you sure Deanie? Th__at__ stupid mask still hanging on your face, can't you just take them off? You look like a creepy alien." Hanna said arbritarily. _

"_I'm sure 100%, Marin. You called me Deanie again, i'll make sure you got one horrible experience for attendance tomorrow!." He said firmly._

"_Geez, relax i'm just kidding. I think they are on the rooftop, let's go Aria!." Hanna said as she pulled Aria's hand out of the hall, and ignored Dean._

"_Slow down, Hanna! Thanks Dean!" Aria shouted to the blonde and smiled at Dean who returned it with a smile too._

_Hanna and Aria continued to walk quickly at the stairs, carefully taking step by step __trying __to __didn't__ ruin their dress._

"_What would they doing on the rooftop?" Aria asked._

"_Probably just stargazing or maybe Spencer trying to do something sweet or hotter to Emily." Hanna said half sarcastic._

"_Hotter? What do you mean?" Aria asked, seem confused._

"_Nothing, just my mind playing a trick with me."_

"_I know you're thinking something dirty miss blondie. They won't do that."_

"_Yeah, yeah." Hanna said while rolling her eyes._

_They almost reached the rooftop, when they noticed the door already opened. They glanced at each other and Hanna gave Aria the "Let's check it out" look.__Aria tilted her head before she finally agreed to join Hanna. When they finally reached the rooftop, Hanna is the first to saw what was really happened. She widened her eyes and her jaw opened in shock, Hanna pulled Aria's hand quickly, the little brunette almost lashed out at the blonde because __her grip is so hard but it never come out from her mouth since Hanna already spin her around to looked at something that she had been looking earlier. Aria widened__ her__ eyes in shock. _

_What exactly they saw w__as__ Spencer and Emily kissing passionately.__Emily put her hands on Spencer's waist and Spencer put hers on Emily's neck. Spencer and Emily didn't even noticed they were being watched by their best friends who really shocked about that._

"_Aria, is it okay if we interupt them?" Hanna asked, never took her eyes from the view._

"_I don't think so but if we don't they are gonna go further and i'm sure you already know what is going to happen." Aria said quietly, she didn't took her eyes off of the view too._

_Spencer and Emily already melted at each other, they didn't even care about what was happening around them. __Spencer slightly opened her eyes, when she did that she noticed someone else stood at the doorstep but she chose to ignore that. Hanna and Aria still stood there, still shocked._

_Emily slightly opened her eyes too, she noticed that Spencer and her are not the only one on the rooftop. She broke the kiss slowly and quickly stared at Hanna and Aria who had their eyes still widened._

"_HI Spencer! Hi Em!" Hanna said while she waved at them.._

_Emily and Spencer slightly blushed. "How long you guys had been standing there?" Spencer asked, felt annoyed because her moment with Emily had been ruined._

"_Long enough for watching a real girl on girl making out." Hanna said innocently, Aria constantly pinched Hanna's hand. "Aww, what was that for?" The blonde said as she rubbed her hand. Aria shot a glare on Hanna._

_Both Emily and Spencer blushed. Spencer took Emily's hand and slightly squeeze it._

"_Nice show, right Han? I'm sure you enjoy the bonus." Spencer said sarcastically._

"_W—What bonus? Aria asked, confused._

"_Nothing." Hanna said quickly._

"_Since when you two U—Uh you know, get involved with each other?" Aria asked nervously._

"_Um, just recently." Spencer said quickly._

"_Anyway, why are you two__ d__oing up here?" Emily said trying to changed the subject._

"_We had been looking for you guys. We asked Dean and he said that you went to the stairs and we figured you maybe on the rooftop, stargazing or something, instead we found you making out here." Hanna said flirtly. Aria pinched Hanna again and put a "Don't make this harder" face, that made Hanna shut her mouth instantly. _

"_I'm really sorry guys. I think Hanna __and i just going now. C'mon Han!" The little brunette pulled Hanna quickly. Hanna winked to her best friends and quickly followed Aria downstairs._

_Spencer turn her attention to Emily, she realized that Emily's face was bright red, obviously embarrased from the moment._

"_Hey, you okay?" Spencer asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine Spence. Just a little embarrased that we got caught." Emily said shyly._

"_Don't be__, feel free about it__. __Anyway__, did you feel pressured__ when we did it__?" Spencer asked nervously._

"_Pressured? Not at all. I admit that i like you too Spence.__ So there is no reason about it."_

"_It's good then." Spencer smiled and took Emily's hand. "So what would you say if we get downstairs before anyone start suspect anything?"_

"_Okay." Emily said as she and Spencer made their way through downstairs to the hall._

_When they reached the hall, Hanna and Aria already waited for them with some orange juices on their hands. Hanna was smiling like an idiot while Aria trying to smile like usual. Spencer and Emily glanced at each other, a smirk began to creep on their faces as they made their way toward their best friends._

"_So you guys will tell me the details or not?" Hanna asked, while gave Spencer the orange juice and playfully hit her arm._

"_What details? There are no details." Spencer said sternly._

"_Really? I'm sure you guys are going to hit that 'S' word if we didn't stop you." Hanna smirked._

_Aria shot a death glare to Hanna, while she just ignored it and smiled teasingly on Spencer and Emily._

"_No, we are not planning to do that Han." Emily said, slightly embarrassed._

"_Oh really? Wait! Did you do that when you guys sleepover at my house?! Why didn't I capture it!?" Hanna said excitedly._

_Spencer rolled her eyes. "Seriously? No we didn't Hanna. Emily and I just recently did that. So just get over it."_

"_Well, She is Hanna, just forget it Spence, but I'm really happy for you guys." Aria said sincere._

"_Thanks Aria." Emily said._

"_Um, I have this question but I'm not sure you guys want to hear it." Hanna said slowly._

"_Well, don't say it." Spencer smirked._

"_I'm serious, okay, Umm are you guys dating while we are about to graduate? I mean you're going to be in different school right?" Hanna asked quietly._

_Spencer and Emily's face both turn from happy to concern. Somehow, Hanna has the point, Spencer and Emily didn't go to same school._

_Aria felt the discomfort between Spencer and Emily after Hanna asked them that question. "Guys, I think we shouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure there are many ways that can always bring us together." Aria said wisely._

"_Aria's right, we shouldn't have to worry about it, this night is our night and tomorrow is our day. We have to enjoy it while we can" Emily said._

"_Well then. Let's have fun!" Hanna exclaimed, she turned around and face the DJ who turned out to be Caleb. "Bring up your hottest music Dee-Dee!" Hanna shouted, getting a thumb up from Caleb who immediately turned on the beat-up music._

"_C'mon guys! Have fun while you can!" Hanna shouted to everybody in that hall._

_Spencer and Emily glanced at each other before they shrugged and joined Hanna to do some wild dances until the night end._

* * *

_Spencer and Emily managed to get out of the party before it gone wrong. Since they still had attendance to attend in the morning, they didn't want to get passed out or do some embarrassing moments in front of the crowds. _

"_Spence, do you think our crazy friend will stop the party?" Emily chuckled._

"_I don't think so. Let just see if she will make it to the attendance, but I don't want to miss it and it almost past midnight, your mom probably wondered why you aren't home yet. So let's go." Spencer said as she dragged Emily to her car and opened the door for her._

_Emily mumbled a thank you and smiled to Spencer before she got inside the car. Spencer then got inside to her car and turn on the engine before she drove off from the school._

_They drove in silence, wondered at each other thought. It's been a little awkward since their moment were ruined by Hanna and Aria. The time has passed by, they arrived at Emily's house._

"_Thanks for tonight Spence." Emily smiled._

"_It's nothing, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Spencer said as she slowly reached Emily's hand._

_Emily looked down and saw that Spencer's hand trying to reached her hand, she quickly approached the brunette's hand and gazed at her dark brown eyes who immediately leaned to captured her lips softly. Emily shut her eyes and returned the kiss slowly but passionate that made Spencer instantly wrapped her hands around Emily's neck and pull Emily closer to her. Emily opened her mouth slowly letting Spencer's tongue get inside of her mouth to meet hers. When air becomes a problem they slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads together._

"_I can't describe how I felt about that Spence." Emily said slowly._

"_So do I." Spencer said slowly._

"_You should probably go home too. We'll meet at the attendance in the morning." _

"_Yeah, I guess you right." _

"_Good bye Spence." Emily said as she pressed their lips again for the last time._

"_Bye." Spencer said after the kiss was over._

_Emily got out from the car and stared at Spencer one last time before she got inside to her house. Spencer slowly drove the car to her house, thinking that her feeling finally can be confessed and she had nothing to worry about because Emily had returned it for her._

* * *

**_Graduation Attendance Day_**

"_Have you guys seen Emily?" Spencer asked._

"_No, we haven't." Hanna and Aria said at the same time._

"_I already called her a few times but she didn't answer." Spencer said worriedly._

"_Chill Spence! She will show up, we better get ready. Here's your robe and your hat." Hanna said as she gave Spencer a black robe and a graduation hat._

_Spencer anxiously wore the robe while waiting for Emily. "Why she didn't show up?" Spencer thought to herself. After put her robe on she took out her phone and dialed Emily's number but it always went to her voicemail._

"_Wow Spence you look beautiful!" Hanna said._

"_Thank you Han, and so do you guys! I can't believe this robe made us more fantastic." Spencer said._

"_Yeah, I thought this robe going to make me look bigger or something." Hanna said._

"_No you didn't." Spencer smiled to her best friend, but suddenly her phone buzzed on her hand indicated that she had a new text message. She opened it and that message come from Emily._

_**Running a little late, something came up. Just start without me, and I have still a surprise for you, I don't know if it's good or not but just wait for it okay?**_

_**-Em**_

"_Who is that Spence?" Aria asked._

"_It's Emily, she said that she running a little late and she has a surprise for us but she don't know if it is good or not." Spencer said while showing the text message to her friends._

"_That's weird of Emily." Hanna said._

"_Well, whatever it is, we will find out about it sooner or later." Aria said._

"_Hey what are you three doing here? Mr. Hackett and all of the teachers are ready." Dean said firmly._

"_What? It just 8.30, why are they already in the hall?" Hanna said disbelief._

"_Why I always have to deal with you? Didn't you check your facebook or something? The time already changed by the student council president last night after the party." Dean said._

"_Alright, just go then." Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled her two best friends to the hall._

_When they reached the hall, all of the students already on their robes and sit on their own chairs while Mr. Hackett prepared for his speech at the podium._

"_This is going to be boring." Hanna rolled her eyes and took a seat beside between Aria and Spencer leaving one chair empty. Spencer kept waiting anxiously for Emily. She just shrugged it off when Mr. Hackett already began his speech and listened to him carefully._

_Time has passed and Emily hasn't show up yet. Spencer stared to concern and gritted her teeth. The climax of the attendance now started, each student wait for their name being called by the principal to receive their diploma. Spencer's name was called first because she received a medical scholarship from the university. Also she was the best student of the year. Spencer smiled widely when she was being given the diploma and shake her teacher's hands, the crowds were clapping their hands and cheered at Spencer who smiled back to them. Spencer got down from the podium and started to walk to her best friends who already waited for her at their chairs._

"_Congratulations Spence! I can't believe that you made it to the best student." Aria said happily._

"_Neither do I." Spencer chuckled._

"_Where is Emily anyway? She is 20 minutes late." Hanna said while checking her watch._

"_I don't know." Spencer said worriedly._

_Almost half of the student already received their diploma, even Hanna and Aria. They now waited for Emily's name to called hoping that she will show up._

"_For the greatest student in this year, who bring us to the national high school Olympic, well maybe before she got into the accident but she is still our greatest asset, Emily Fields!" Mr. Hackett said. The crowd started to clap their hands, they waited for Emily to come forward and grabbed her diploma. The crowds started to glance at each other when they noticed Emily didn't show up, they turn their attention to Spencer's, Aria's and Hanna's chairs and noticed that Emily wasn't there. _

"_Okay, once again, Emily Fields." Mr. Hackett said even he was confused why Emily didn't show up._

"_Where is she?" Hanna asked worriedly._

_Aria shrugged. Spencer kept staring at the door, hoping that Emily will show up._

"_Well, it looks like she didn't come to this attendance. We will–" Mr. Hackett words were cut off when the main door to the hall opened and showed the person behind it._

_Spencer, Hanna and Aria widened her eyes along with the crowds when they saw who was behind that door. The crowds started to cheer wildly and clapped their hands, while Spencer, Hanna and Aria still shocked._

_There she stood, Emily. A small smile plastered on her face as she started to walk inside the hall. She glanced at her three best friends and waved at them. Hanna and Aria waved her back happily, while Spencer just smiled, still reeling when she saw Emily's sudden appearance._

_It was Emily who walked to the podium firmly. Spencer looked around and saw all of the crowds cheered for Emily who was wearing a police academy uniform. The black and yellow suit matched perfectly with her body. She wore a black leather shoes and carried the academy cap on her right hand. Her hair tied to a ponytail, the uniform almost looked like her dad's uniform, the difference only the Philadelphia Academy logo on the left upper arm._

_Emily shook her principal hand and received her diploma, she apologized for running a little late because she had to pack and prepared to go after the attendance. Emily smiled to the crowds before get down from the podium to approach her friends._

"_Hey guys, I'm sorry this such a surprise but I have to leave immediately because the uniform was send last night, and I just found out about this in the morning when I woke up, so I had to pack and get ready." Emily said slowly._

"_I'm happy for you, if you are a guy I could tell that you are the most handsome person I ever met." Hanna said half joking._

_Emily chuckled. "Haha, I agree with that, and I'm not allowed to use cell phone until weekend but we will keep in touch even not often as usual, I promise that. I guess I should leave now, bye guys!" Emily said slowly. She turned her attention to Spencer. "but before that, Spence? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Emily asked._

"_O-Oh sure." Spencer shuttered as she followed Emily to the corridor, Hanna gave a good luck wink, and Aria tilted her head and mouthed 'go Spence!' Spencer chuckled and continued walk to the corridor._

"_Spencer, I know it is not a good surprise, and I'm really sorry about it." Emily said while after they reached the corridor._

"_It was fine, I was thinking that you are not going to show up, but instead you show up with this incredible uniform." Spencer said half sad and half happy._

"_You like it? It looked like my dad's old uniform, but I don't know that police academy use an army uniform."_

"_I don't know about that either, but you look magnificent Em. Hanna's right if you are a guy, you are the most handsome and the coolest person I ever met."_

_Emily chuckled. "Thank you for that, and I have something for you." Emily said while grabbed a black box in her trouser's pocket._

"_Here" Emily said as she gave it to Spencer._

"_What is this Em?" Spencer said as she scanned the box._

"_Open it." Emily said excitedly._

_Spencer glanced at Emily who has the most beautiful smile in the world, she smiled back at her and then continued to open the box slowly. Her smile grew bigger when she saw a beautiful necklace with S pendant in the box._

"_Emily? What is this?" Spencer asked while lift the necklace._

"_I know you liked my E necklace since we were sophomore, well I decided to made it for you, I realized I still have a silver and I craved S on it. The chain actually is my chain, I cut it into two different pieces, mine is longer than yours, I used it because I didn't have any chain left and I want to give you something." Emily explained._

"_Thank you so much, this is beautiful."_

"_Do you want me to put it on you?" Emily offered._

"_Sure." Spencer said as she gave Emily the necklace._

"_Hold my cap for a sec." Emily said while received the necklace and handed her cap to Spencer._

_Spencer then grabbed Emily's cap and turned around. Emily unzip Spencer's robe and put on the necklace. After that Spencer stared at the necklace and smiled brightly at Emily. With one quick movement Spencer lean forward and captured the Raven's lips softly._

_Once they pulled apart, Spencer hugged Emily tightly._

"_Thank you so much." Spencer said slowly._

"_You're welcome, Spence, it's not like I don't like to do this but I have to catch my cab." Emily said slowly._

_Spencer slowly pulled apart from Emily and stared at her deeply. "Promise me you will call me when you have time?"_

"_I will call you and everybody else, I promise."_

"_Let me come with you to your house, I want to see you take off."_

"_You don't have to, this attendance haven't finished yet. What if they are looking for you?"_

"_No, they won't. Please?" Spencer pleaded._

_Emily thought about it for a while until she agreed "Alright. C'mon, we will use your car, I walked here." Emily said as she put her hand on Spencer's shoulder and walked to the parking lot quickly._

_Spencer had a joy in her heart but also sadness. She sighed and then continued to get in to her car along with Emily. They drove in silence until they reached Emily's house, a cab waiting in front of her house, the driver carrying some suitcases in to the trunk._

"_You better didn't get out of this car."_

"_Why?" Spencer asked confused._

"_I don't think you can hold me." Emily chuckled._

"_Yeah, I guess you right. Thanks again for the necklace."_

"_You are welcome." Emily said as she lean again and captured Spencer's lips for the last time. Spencer opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Emily was the one who broke the kiss and then moved to hug Spencer again._

"_Take care yourself." Emily said softly_

"_I will." Spencer said weakly, she didn't realize a tear escaped her eye._

"_Hey, don't cry." Emily said as she wiped the tear from Spencer's cheek._

_Spencer chuckled. "I don't know why I cry, I think you should leave now, but promise me you will call me at the weekend?"_

"_I promise and keep the necklace with you in case you miss me." Emily winked._

_Spencer smiled and she hugged Emily for the last time and let her get out from her car and Emily gave her a goodbye wave before she hugged her mother and get into the cab._

_Spencer slowly pulled her car from Emily's roadside and back to school. She walked slowly to the hall and spotted by Hanna and Aria who quickly approached her._

"_Did Emily just leave?" Aria asked._

"_Yeah, she did, and she gave me this necklace." Spencer said as she lift the necklace Emily gave her._

"_That's really pretty! I hope that she and you will get along someday. I think we should focus on our future and planning our lives!." Hanna said wisely._

"_That's the wise of you." Aria chuckled._

"_Am I not allowed to be wisdom?" Hanna raised her eyebrows._

"_Of course you are. I'm just kidding with you." Aria winked and laughed._

_Spencer laughed too with Aria and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she quickly took it out and saw who is that from._

_**Hey, Tell to Hanna and Aria I said hello, and Spencer I just want you to know that last night was the night that I finally feel like myself. You make me feel like it. I think if the destiny chose us to be together and we will be. Even we will be apart but I could tell that we are meant to be together. That's other reason why I gave you the necklace, to remind me. I can't believe that I said this but you're my angel. :)**_

_**-Em**_

_Spencer smiled after read the text. Aria and Hanna glanced at her and quickly read the text too and they smiled when they saw the text that Emily Sent to Spencer._

"_That's the sweet of her. She's right Spence, you guys are meant to be." Aria said._

"_Yeah, even that you're apart we will always support you." Hanna said, getting a nod from Aria._

"_Thanks guys. You are really my best friend." Spencer smiled and then hugged her best friends._

_After they pulled apart, Hanna and Aria went back to their seat and followed by Spencer who still touching her necklace._

"_Emily will definitely true. We will meet again." Spencer thought to herself._


	4. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woaa, I can't believe that the this story reached 20 followers and 12 favorites in 3 chapters! Seriously, it's make me really happy! I finished this chapter yesterday but the site was down, so i posted it now, and this chapter is dedicated to Fender18 for her late birthday present haha LOL. Enjoy it Folks!**

* * *

_**5 Years Later**_

**Spencer**

A crowd of new interns today gathered in one room of Harrisburg community hospital, getting some welcoming and advice from the chief of the hospital, Spencer is there among of 40 new interns listen carefully about what the chief had said. Suddenly she heard a giggling on the other side of the room when the chief explained about the rules of internship.

"Hey! Pay attention!" the chief shouted to a young woman across the room.

"Sorry Chief." The woman looked down.

Spencer turned her head to the woman and then back to the man.

"You're the new interns here. You have to respect every residents and every doctors who worked here." The chief said firmly. Spencer tried to hide her nervousness while looked at the angry chief.

"The rules listed on your tablet. Each one of those have a point. If you break more than 150 poins, you're out, understand?" The man asked firmly.

"Yes, sir!" The Interns answered.

"Now get back to your job folks this meeting is dismissed" The man said as he walked to the door and get out from that room quickly.

The interns quickly left the room and began to search their own residents and do their own jobs. Spencer now searching for her resident, when she spotted her, she quickly approached the blonde young woman who is standing beside the receptionist counter and holding some papers.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Warner?" Spencer asked politely.

The woman turned around and faced Spencer. "Yes, i am, are you new interns here?" She asked.

"Yes, i am. My name is Spencer Hastings and i am assigned to be your intern." Spencer said as she gave the woman the papers she'd been holding.

The woman grabbed the papers and read it carefully before she glanced back at Spencer and smiled at her.

"Well then, welcome to the squad Hastings. Now please follow me, i have a job that you need to complete." She said.

Spencer nodded and then they walked to the hospital wing and they stopped when they arrived at one room. Spencer peeked inside and saw a young teenager lying with many machines connected through her body. Dr. Warner then turned around and faced Spencer.

"Hastings, that is Ms. Aveny Todd, she is suffered from brain injuries, and several broken bones due to a car accident. She is now stable, i want you to write down her post-op report and check the machines every 2 hours, write it down and give the report back to me." She said.

"Sure. Let me take it from here." Spencer said politely.

"Okay, i'll be in the ER if you need me." Dr. Warner said before she walked back to the ER leaving Spencer alone.

Spencer then get inside the room and stared at the poor girl who has a bandages around her head. There are at least 4 machines connected through her body, Spencer walked to her and she began to examine her and check everything to make sure they are functioning properly.

When she is done, she didn't immediately get out of the room but just stood there beside the girl's gurney and stared at her. The girl really looked like her when she was in high school. She is tall, brunette, white skin, medium built, and really copying all of Spencer's body. She chuckled at the thought if this girl is her long distance sister.

"You know, maybe it's kind of weird that i talked to you and i'm not sure that you can hear me but when i'm at high school, i read a book which said that when we talked to an unconscious person, they will still hear you through their subconscious." Spencer said to the girl.

"You know what is weird other than that? I'm thinking that you are my long distance sister, you want to know why? If you look at the picture of me when i was in high school you will know that we are really looked alike, yeah well maybe not really face look alike but it's still copying my style, you know?" Spencer chuckled.

"I'd once have a car accident like you, i was in coma for weeks but here i am, i managed to healed and i'm sure that you will back to healthy no matter when is that, what you have to do is just struggle for yourself." Spencer said to the girl. She then smiled at the girl before leaving the room to gives the report to her resident.

She walked to the ER and spotted Dr. Warner on the nurse desk still writing some papers, Spencer quickly approached her.

"Dr. Warner?" Spencer called.

"Yes? Oh Hastings. What's the matter?" She said as she turned around.

"Here's the report of that girl. She is still stable and nothing have to worry about." Spencer said while gave the doctor the report of her patient.

Dr. Warner grabbed the report and read it carefully. When she is done she smiled at Spencer, obviously that made Spencer curious why is the doctor smiled to her.

"I like your writing style, It's easier to read. Every interns that worked with me always have a bad problem with their languages." The doctor said.

Spencer smiled. "Thank you doctor. What i need to do now?"

"Nothing, just keep a sharp eye on that girl. She could be down any minutes, her family is on the way here, so make a good impression and tell good things to them, i'll be checking on her when your shift is over and i still have 3 patients in this ER. Understood?"

"Yes, doctor." Spencer was about to turn around when she saw what Dr. Warner had been working on.

"What are you looking at?" Dr. Warner asked.

"Do you working on a term paper?" Spencer pointed to the stack of papers beside her resident.

"Yes, i am. The other resident seemed don't care about their term paper, but i do, and it's been kicking my ass lately if i don't finish this on time."

"Do you mind if i help you? I know some stuff about term paper and i need something to keep me busy while waiting for the girl's parent." Spencer volunteering.

The doctor raised her eyebrow. "You sure you understand?, this is like second years resident jobs."

"I'm sure. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Here take this, you don't have to fill all of it, just fill what you know and leave what you don't know alone. Okay?" The doctor said as she gave Spencer a file filled with term papers.

"Okay. I'll come back to you with a full report." Spencer smiled to the doctor.

"It's good then. I like your spirit." The doctor smiled to Spencer and then continued to do what she had been doing earlier.

Spencer then get inside of the girl's room and make herself suited at the small desk in the room. She kept herself busy while slightly glanced at the girl to make sure she is still stable. After a while, suddenly the door opened showing a man with a woman who looked like his wife walking to the room with a sad face. Spencer quickly approaches them.

"Excuse me, are you Mr and Mrs Todd?" Spencer asked politely.

"Yes we are, what happen to her?" The man asked with his heavy and shaky voice.

"She suffered a brain injuries and some broken bones. I've been told that she was driving with her friends and they got into an accident last night. Her condition is now stable and nothing to be worry about, even she has to survived the coma."

"Are you her main doctor?" The girl's mom asked Spencer from beside the gurney.

"No, Her main doctor is Dr. Stephanie Warner and Dr. Arthur Grand. My job here just to take care of your girl and monitor her every time." Spencer smiled.

"Okay, thanks Dr... Hastings" The man said while he looked at Spencer's name tag on her lab coat.

"You are welcome. Please tell me if you need help or anything. I will be on the nurse desk." Spencer said to the parents before she left the room along with the term papers and put it on the nurse desk.

When she arrived at the nurse desk and continue to doing the term paper, a nurse looking at her curiously. Spencer noticed it and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You are a new intern, why do you took a resident's job?" A nurse asked when she noticed that Spencer working on a term paper.

"I just like to keep myself busy somehow and i already understand half of it. Maybe it will be a good practice when i got this term papers later." Spencer said friendly.

"Alright." The nurse decided to just leave Spencer alone.

Spencer narrowed her eyebrows and the shrugged, when suddenly her phone in her lab coat pocket beeping, indicate that she has a new phone call. Spencer quickly answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Spence!" A spirited female voice exclaimed from the other side of the phone.

"Let me guess, is this Oprah Winfrey?" Spencer teased.

"Hell no! Stop teasing me Spence, you know you miss me."

"Alright, i give up. What's up Hanna?" Spencer chuckled.

"Well, you know? I missed you guys so much! How about we met at the Frikish? I'd call Aria and she said she is available at Sunday but still no response from Emily, have you contacted her?"

"No, the last time i contacted her is like a month ago after she graduated, probably new recruits busy month."

"Did you at least hear anything from her or her family?"

"I did heard from her mother that she sent a postcard to tell her mother that she is currently at new recruits training."

"You are practically dating. Why don't you try to reach her?" Hanna said, certainly unhappy with the situation.

"We are not dating Hanna. I tried to called her last week but it is always come to voice mail and for our plan, its look like i have time for Sunday."

"Really? That's good then. Well, i will try to contact Emily and so do you!"

"Of course I will. Don't worry Han, now i have to get back to work."

"Okay then. Bye bye Spence! I'll call you later."

"Bye." Spencer said as she ended the call and put the cell phone back to her pocket an get back to write the term paper.

* * *

**_1 Hour later_**

Spencer finally finished the term paper and rubbed her eyes slowly, obviously feeling sleepy but she can't show it to the patients. Spencer then decided to check up on the girl to get rid of her boredom.

She noticed her parents still on her side and looked like they are praying for their daughter. Spencer slowly open the door and entered the room. Both of the parents looked at her worriedly.

"I'm Sorry to disturb you, i came here to check up on her." Spencer said as she walked to the girl.

"Yeah, of course." The father side as he stepped aside to let her examined on his daughter.

Spencer checked everything on the girl and write it down on her report. After she is done she turn around and smiled at the girl's parent.

"I'm sure she is going to be fine. Everything looks good and nothing to worry about. My shift going to end at 3 P.M and then Dr. Warner will come and check on your daughter." Spencer said politely.

"Thank you Dr. Hastings. We sure appreciate it." The father said to Spencer.

"You know young lady? You really look alike our daughter, the difference only the eyes and the eyebrows." The mother said to Spencer.

"Well, it looks like that you noticed it too. Well, i noticed it when i observed your daughter carefully, yeah, she really looks like me." Spencer smiled to the parents.

"I hope she will wake up someday. I really want her to wake up." The mother said while trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sure she is going to wake up. Your daughter main doctor will be here to explained the detail to you, but i'm sure she is alright." Spencer said reassuringly.

"Thank you doctor." The father said to Spencer.

Spencer smiled for the last time to the girl's parent before she get out from that room and grabbed her term papers on the nurse desk and walked back to the ER to find Dr. Warner.

Spencer then spotted her still working on her term papers on the nurse desk, she looked like she is frustated about that.

"Excuse me Dr. Warner, here is your term papers and this is the report for that girl, my shift going to over in the next 15 minutes and i will be back at 8, plus the parents may want to speak with you."

"Oh, you done? Thank you so much! I don't know what should i do with this stacks. Okay, you may leave, but you have to back on time because my shift is over at 8, got it?"

"Yes. See you later." Spencer said politely to her resident and walked back to her locker to get her purse and her jacket before leaving the hospital.

Spencer slowly walked back to her apartment a few blokcs away from the hospital, she decided to stop by to a nearby restaurant to get some burgers for her dinner. When she want to take the money from her jacket, a necklace emerged from her scrubs.

Spencer hold the pendant and stroke it slowly, she remembered the exact day she was given the necklace, and who is the person who gave her that. The pendant always shining every time it affected by lights. It made Spencer somehow miss Emily more. Of course she had contact Emily and trying to talk to her but it still different from meeting in person and back to reunited. Spencer sighed, she hold the necklace tightly, clearly missed Emily more and more, she kept herself busy sometimes so she wouldn't remember Emily and distract her more. She always remember what her mother said 5 years ago, that they are meant to be together, she always smiled and somewhat happy all of sudden when she thought about it.

Time flew by as she kept thinking about Emily and she arrived at the burger restaurant and get inside. She ordered 2 burgers for her dinner, maybe it's look unhealty for a doctor but somehow Spencer's appetite needs more than 1 burger to fill her hungry stomach. When she done buying the burger and pay for it she quickly walked outside to her apartment. Spencer took out her phone and began dialing Emily's number, she hasn't called since last month after her graduation and she moved to Philly police force.

"Come on, Pick up pick up." Spencer mumbled, but it was hopeless, it went straight to Emily's voice mail. Spencer sighed in frustation, she continue walking down the street.

When she look down to look at her burgers, a person running through her direction and hit her on the shoulder and make her fall down head first.

"Damn." Spencer hold her head and a few drops of her blood started to watering her head.

"Oh my god! Are you okay there?" A young woman approached Spencer who clearly still pressing her head and she still looked down.

"I'm fine, just a little scratch." Spencer said as she grabbed her burgers and intended to get up.

"Let me help you." The woman said as she lifted Spencer and have a full version of her face. The girl widened her eyes in shock.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked at the girl face slowly but her vision was blurry at first but she recognized that face slowly.

"Emily?"

* * *

**Woaa. Is that really Emily? Or Spencer mistaken her by somebody else? If you think that is really Emily, what do you think she is doing on Harrisburg? Let me know. Have a good day all!**


	5. Chapter 2

"Emily?" Spencer asked disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. Hold on, i'll get you some ice." Emily said while lifting Spencer to the roadside and sit her down on a bench.

"Aww" Spencer groaned while she keep pressing her head.

"Wait here." Emily ran to the restaurant from earlier and bought some ice at the counter before she ran back to Spencer.

Emily take out her handkerchief and put the ice there, she rubbed it slowly to Spencer's head, dusted the blood from her head.

"Aww!" Spencer exclaimed.

"It's not just a scratch if you screamed like that you know?" Emily said.

Spencer looked at Emily, she clearly still didn't believe it's really her who rubbing her head right now.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. Am i in heaven?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Emily said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, i mean, i maybe dreaming or i'm dead by now, because i can't be seeing you now Emily. You're in Philly." Spencer said, slightly confused.

Emily chuckled. "No Spence, it's me. It's Emily, i'm really in Harrisburg now."

Spencer blinked her eyes a few times and she realized that she didn't dreaming.

"This is real?"

"Yeah. It's really me." Emily smiled.

"Oh my god! Emily i really miss you!" Spencer exclaimed and suddenly hug Emily tightly.

"Woaaa. Calm down! Don't crush me." Emily chuckled.

Spencer slowly pulled away from Emily and stared at her eyes. It didn't change a bit.

"Spence?" Emily waved her hand in front of Spencer's face.

"Oh, yeah. What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Emily asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's fine, umm no, actually it's just your eyes didn't change a bit the last time i remember." Spencer said nervously.

"Yours too." Emily smiled, then she looked at Spencer's head which clearly still bleeding. "Spence, it's still bleeding. We better take you to hospital." Emily said worriedly.

"It's going to be fine. I just have to keep it pressured and it's not a problem anymore." Spencer said as she grabbed the handkerchief from Emily. She then continued to stared at Emily again in a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"Here? I'm getting some burgers for me and my partner."

"No, i mean what are you doing in Harrisburg? You didn't transfer here. Did you?"

"Oh. No, i don't. I'm here on a case with my partner. We are observing someone for a few days."

"Who is that person?" Spencer asked curiously.

"As much as i know that you are interested in a police job, i couldn't tell you anything about that." Emily chuckled.

"Oh. I forgot that." Spencer chuckled too. "If you won't tell me about that, maybe i just accompany you to get your burgers while you tell me about this case that related you to Harrisburg." Spencer winked.

"That's a good idea." Emily said while she prepared to tell Spencer about the beginning of this case.

* * *

**Emily**

_Emily was sitting on her desk, writing some papers that turns out to be a complaint form from the citizens, she looked so diligent and tidy while arranging the report. On her desk there is a frame that contain a medal which can be read __**"Best Graduated New Recruits of Philadelphia Police Academy"**__. The medal almost made every police in that room proud of her. They believe that Emily will be one of best police they ever had, that thought made Emily more confident about every job that she took. She also complete every investigation in the past 2 months. She already on the police force before she graduated because almost all of the trainers recommended her for finish a case which she successfully did. When she graduated the job already waited for her at the local police department. _

_When Emily still busy writing her papers, a man in a suit approached her along with the other man behind him who holding a file, the man who wore a suit cleared his throat to get Emily's attention._

_Emily looked up and raised her hand to respect the man. "Chief Daniels."_

"_Yes, Officer Fields. I want to introduce you to your new partner, you are absolutely know about this man." The man said._

_Emily scanned the man behind her chief and looked at his blonde hair and his blue eyes. "If i'm not wrong you are Detective Mark Anthony, the only police who survived the serial killer case and closed it at New York, right?" Emily asked carefully._

"_See? I told you she is like a walking library, she knows everything." The chief said to the man and turned his attention back to Emily. "Well, you have a murder case that you have to handle with Detective Anthony now. I'll leave it to you then." The chief said as he walked back to wherever he is come from._

_The blonde man approached Emily and put the files in front of Emily. "You can read it now, we're leaving in a hour."_

"_What? Leaving?" Emily asked, surprised with her new partner attitude._

"_Yeah, i already talked to the homicide but they handled the suspects to us. We'll began investigating the family of the victim and the rest of the possible suspects. You can read all of the information there. I need 10 minutes for you to read and understand it, got it?" The man said firmly._

"_Y-yes sir." Emily shuttered, obviously nervous with her new partner._

"_Good. I'll leave you with it." The man said firmly and walked away from Emily._

_Emily grabbed the files and began to read it. It's a murder case of a man who found dead on an excavation site._

"_Victim's name Adam Tyler, found dead with his throat has been slashed. Autopsy result said that the killer is right-handed and smoking, the last time the victim has been seen was on a bar fighting with a man." Emily mumbled._

"_Homicide investigated the crime scene and found a watch and broken bat who obviously used to beat up the victim, still waiting for forensic result..."_

_After she's done read the file, she closed it and put her hands on her head trying to process it on her mind. Suddenly Det. Anthony coming from out of nowhere and slammed his hand on Emily's desk, snapping her from her thought._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" He asked firmly._

_Emily was taken aback with the sudden presence of her partner. "U-uh just trying to understand the file." She shuttered._

"_You understand it by keeping your head behind your hands? That's ridiculous kid. Now, can you tell me what did you got after you read that report?" He asked her sternly._

"_That the possible suspect of the murder could be the last man who was fighting with him." Emily said confidently._

_The Detective smirking and rub his chin. "Well, maybe you're deserved to get that badge, you know?"_

_Emily smiled a little. "Thanks. We should began to search for this man."_

"_And where exactly we could find this man?" The detective challenged Emily to guess it._

"_We should got the information first from the bar." Emily said quickly._

_He smirked, clearly impressed with Emily's fast thinking. "Good job. Now, take your coat. We're leaving right now." _

"_Okay sir." Emily said as she quickly grabbed her coat and followed her partner to a black SUV which parked in front of the station._

_Emily raised one of her eyebrow in confusion. "Why we take this SUV instead of police car?"_

"_You don't know what is a bar looks like, they would freak out if i parked that car in front of it, ever thought about that?"_

_Emily tilted her head and shrugged. "I guess i don't have experience on that."_

"_That's why you are my partner, come on." He said as he got inside to the car._

_Emily sighed and followed to get inside the car. Once they are settled, the detective start the car and began to drove it out of the parking lot._

_Emily have a thought to ask him why she has a honor to be his partner but chose to shut her mouth instead. She just stared at the road, seemed to memorize and observing the habit of the citizens, she rarely get out of the station, because she haven't assigned to be someone partner and it is the first time she is going out with her partner on a case._

"_Are you wondering why did i chose you to be my partner?" He asked suddenly._

_Emily turned her attention to him and took out a small smile. "Yeah, how do you know?"_

"_Believe it or not, i know every expressions mean." He chuckled._

_Emily chuckled too. "Okay, get back to the point."_

"_Alright. I know you since your graduation day, i see a lot of potency on you. On my duty i've been working with 5 new recruits and 13 fellow detectives, but they are not as smart as you." He smirked._

_Emily smiled. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. Actually i'm not really interested on new recruits but when i visited your academy i just kind of like your personality, that's why i moved here."_

"_You just did that to be my partner?" Emily said, surprised._

_He nodded. "Surprised, huh? Look Officer Fields. I know everything about you, all of your data, your family and i'm sure you are going to make an awesome police."_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Because Mark Anthony had been recruited with the same way and look at him now." He said, indirectly._

"_You have been recruited like that?"_

"_Yes. The one who recruited me was Lieutenant Hardy, you know him right? The high chief of NYPD."_

"_Yes, i know. Wow, it's awesome, but why me detective?"_

"_You are hard working Fields. I believe it. Now, just let's finish this case and we'll talk more, we're almost there." He said as he parked the car not too far from the bar._

_Once they done parked the car, Emily prepared her equipment and so does her partner._

"_Hold on." He said as he took out 2 ID and gave one of it to Emily._

"_Freddy Lesyarte? You gave me a fake ID?" She asked, confused._

"_Yup, this bar is totally anti-policewoman if you know what i mean." He smirked._

"_Errr, what do you mean?" She asked, clearly still confused._

"_Can you pretend to be a man kiddo?" Anthony said as he gave Emily a fake mustache and an old glasses._

_Emily hesitanttly grabbed the glasses and the mustache. "You want me to be a man? Actually what's wrong with a woman?"_

"_Never take off your coat and use your heaviest voice, got it?" He asked firmly._

_Although that she is still confused, Emily just shrugged and wore everything and tested her heaviest voice. Her partner slightly chuckled when he heard Emily's funny voice._

"_I told you to use your heaviest voice not a bear voice." He chuckled._

"_I'm trying my best, but anyway is this bar kind of like gentlemen club or something?"_

"_No." He stand up and wore a hat on his head. "This is a gay bar, full of men, no women." He said as he walked away from Emily who clearly shocked with that statement._

"_You coming or not, Lesyarte?" He asked._

"_O-oh sure." Emily said using her usual voice, and her partner glared at her. "Sorry sir." Emily said using her heaviest voice._

_Her partner smirked and they continued to walked to the bar. The bouncer in front of the bar noticed them and asked their ID. For Anthony, the bouncer smiled seductively and let him in, when he turned his attention to Emily, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Emily slightly panicked and silently prayer that she won't get caught._

"_He is my cousin, bro. It's his first time, just let him in." Anthony said to the bouncer._

_The bouncer smiled at him and then let Emily go. Anthony quickly pulled Emily and slightly whispered to stay close to him._

_Emily slightly glanced at the surrounding of the bar and saw a few men making out on the corner, some of them dancing and playing billiard and the rest of them doing everything they do and Emily chose to looked away and focusing her attention to the bartender and whispered to Anthony that they need to talk to the him. Anthony nodded and walked to the bar table._

"_Hey, can i have non-alcoholic drink?" He asked to the bartender._

"_Sure, sir. Sit tight. Can i get you anything sweetheart?" He asked Emily._

_Emily cleared her throat trying to ease her heavy voice. "No, thanks."_

"_Okay then. Wait here." He said as he prepared the drink for Anthony._

"_Actually Dony, we want to ask you something." Anthony said as he glanced on the bartender's ID_

"_Well,What is it?" He smiled seductively to Anthony and winked his eyes, Emily trying so hard to hold back her laughter while she saw that._

_Anthony smiled back and took out the photo of the victim and gave it to the bartender. "When is the last time did you see him?"_

_The bartender glanced at the photo and put on a knowing look. "Yeah, he is Adam, the last time we saw him, he was fighting with his boyfriend." He said as he gave back the photo to Anthony._

"_Do you know what they are fighting about?" Emily asked, using her heaviest voice._

"_Well, some family thing or some kind of that. You know what? Your voice is sexy." He winked._

_Emily gulped. Anthony put a 'it's going to be okay' face. Emily then smiled. "Thank you, do you know anything about his boyfriend? Maybe where they live or anything that we could use to find him?"_

"_Why do you ask that sweetheart?" Dony smiled seductively to Emily._

"_Errr, we have some trouble and i want to... emm.. we want to..." Emily shuttered._

"_We want to apologize to him and it's kind of urgent, maybe you could tell me about that?" Anthony slipped in._

"_Okay, he lives not to far away from here. Diamond St 123. Just asked for James Trebles, it's his name." He said as he gave Anthony his drink._

"_Thank you. I think we should get going, my cousin have another appointment to attend." Anthony said as he gave the money to the bartender and walked quickly outside, followed by Emily._

_When they were outside, They both walked quickly to the car and get inside as fast as they could. _

"_You know kiddo? You better as a female than a male. I won't go in there again." Anthony said, while shook his head._

"_Why you didn't chose a male partner instead a female one?" Emily asked as she took of the glasses and the mustache._

"_Doesn't matter. Now, we got someone for questioning. Anyway, why is every male in there looking at me like a piece of meat?" He asked, confused._

"_That's a feel that you got when a female being teased by a group of males you know?"_

"_Okay, now i know that feels."_

_Emily chuckled, she then took of her coat and put it on the backseat but she didn't notice a piece of her necklace appeared fro her uniform, Anthony slightly noticed it and observed the pendant which has an 'E' and the middle of it there is an 'S'._

"_Your name is Emily Fields, right?" He asked suddenly._

"_Yeah, why?" She asked, confused._

"_Why is your initial on your necklace are E and S?"_

_Emily lifted her necklace and slightly rubbed it, a smile creep on her lips. "Oh, The S is for someone else."_

_Anthony raised one of his eyebrow and smirked. "Who is she?"_

_Emily quirked her eyebrows. "How do you know it's a woman?"_

"_Believe it kiddo, i know every people who are gay." He smirked._

"_Maybe that's what made you think that bar is a gay bar, right?"_

"_You read my mind. So, get back to this girl of yours."_

"_She is not my girlfriend."_

"_Why not? I'm sure she has nothing to reject you."_

_Emily chuckled. "We only had something the night before our graduation..."_

"_But you have feelings for her since you are a junior, right?"_

_Emily smirked. "You really impressed me, where did you learn such kind of thing?"_

"_you will get it soon, so what is her name?"_

"_Spencer Hastings, she is a doctor in Harrisburg." Emily smiled shyly._

"_Hastings? Why i feel like i heard that name somewhere but forget it i'm sure she is missing you a lot, when is the last time you contacted her?"_

"_About a month after my graduation, before you commented on it, i didn't call her because i'm afraid she will reject me in the first place."_

"_Oh, please... I'm sure she won't, you should call her after we done with this encounter. I'm sure she missed you more than her life." He winked._

"_I don't think she cares about me more than her life."_

"_Love do weird things to people kiddo. You will know that." He smiled._

_Emily just smiled to his partner and they continued to drive._

"_Okay, here we are." Anthony said as they parked the car in front of an old small house._

"_You want to lead or should i?" He asked._

"_Better you first." Emily said nervously._

"_Okay then."_

_They get out from the car and made their way to the building. Anthony step to the stairs and knock on the door._

"_Hello? Police department." Anthony said_

_Heard nothing, he glanced at Emily and then knock again._

"_Hello? Police department." He repeat but no one answered._

"_Hey, do you looking for James? He left a couple hours ago." A woman shouted behind them._

_Emily walked to the woman slowly. "Do you happen to know where did he go?" She asked._

"_He said that he went to his uncle's house in Harrisburg, if i'm not mistaken." The woman said._

"_Any address?" Anthony stepped in._

"_No, but i know it's a small house near local restaurant."_

"_How did you know that?" Emily asked._

"_His uncle told me when he was here. So, what's the matter with James?" She asked curiously._

"_We believed that he is a suspect in her boyfriend murder." Anthony said._

"_What? That's impossible. James is a nice kid." The woman said disbelief._

"_Ma'am, i think we should talk to you later on the police station, your statement maybe could be useful for us." Anthony said._

"_Alright."_

"_Thank you for the information." Emily said and then she and Anthony walked back to the car._

"_So, we are heading to Harrisburg. Excited to see your future girlfriend kiddo?" Anthony teased._

"_Although we are heading to Harrisburg, doesn't mean i will meet her again." Emily said as she get in the car._

"_Oh, i'm sure you gonna find her." He teased, Emily put her uncomfortable face and pouted a little. " Okay, kid. Ignore me, just buckle your seat belt, i'm kidding."_

_Emily sighed. "It's fine, i just don't expect to meet her there."_

"_All of your concern is useless. She is gonna happy to see you again, well maybe a little mad because you didn't call."_

"_Not Funny, detective." Emily pouted._

"_Get rid that duck face now or i drop you here." He said firmly._

"_Alright, look i'm smiling." Emily said as she put a smile and chuckled._

"_Well, that's good. Okay Harrisburg, here we go!" He said as he finally drive the car to Harrisburg._

* * *

**_Present__ Time_**

As they get out from the restaurant, Spencer smiled as she listened carefully to Emily's story.

"Well, that's why i'm here." Emily said, finishing the story.

"So, you got any lead where is he?" Spencer asked.

"We've been here for 2 days and we spoke to his uncle and he said that James hasn't come home." Emily said.

"Well that's bad luck." Spencer said as she squeezed her food bag softly.

"Would you mid walking me back to my car? I could introduce you to my partner."

"That's a good idea." Spencer smiled.

"So, you sure your head is okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Em." Spencer said as she opened her food bag and grabbed the hamburger.

"You still eat 2 hamburgers at the same time?" Emily chuckled when she saw Spencer put the large hamburger on her mouth and began eating it.

Spencer nodded slowly.

"I really curious why you never got any fat from it."

"No idea." Spencer said as she finished eating the first burger.

"Spence, you better be careful when eating it." Emily said worriedly.

"Relax, i do it all the time." She said as she grabbed the second burger and put it on her mouth.

Emily widened her eyes. "Wow Spence, that's amazing." Emily hold a laughter.

Just 6 seconds later, Spencer finally finished her burgers.

"See? It's fine. Actually i rarely eat this kind of thing." Spencer said.

"Oh, really?" Emily asked while raising her eyebrows.

Spencer was about to say something when a blonde man running towards them and shouted Emily's name. His face look really freaked out.

Emily and Spencer both looked at each other and quickly approached the man.

"What's the matter, detective?" Emily asked.

"James over there!." He said as he pointing a young man fighting with another man on the corner of the street.

Just Emily about to turn around, a gunshot coming from that corner, the man has shot James and he quickly ran to the other side of the street. James sprawled and he screamed in pain.

"Holy shit!" Spencer, Emily and Anthony quickly ran to that corner.

"I'll call 911." Anthony said, taking out his phone.

Spencer quickly opened his shirt and check the wound. "Damn, this is deep. We should wait for ambulance."

"Do you think he can survive?" Emily said, panic in her voice.

"I don't know." Spencer said as she took of her jacket and used it to pressed the wound but she didn't forget to took out her necklace from the pocket. She quickly wore it and hid it behind her scrubs. Emily noticed it and she was suprised to know that Spencer still kept the necklace.

"Em, help me. Calm him down!" Spencer shouted, people started to see that scene.

Emily quickly do as Spencer said and then an ambulance came along with a police car. The paramedic quickly ran out and put James on the gurney, one paramedic noticed Spencer.

"Dr. Hastings, you should come!" He shouted.

Spencer glanced at Emily, she gave her a nod and Spencer quickly get inside the ambulance. Emily turned around to saw Anthony has been questioned by the local police and she quickly walk towards him.

"The victim is our suspect in a murder case, let me take it from here." He said to the other police.

"Let me know if we can help you." The other police said.

"Okay." He nodded. "Fields! Come on, we are going to the hospital." He shouted to Emily.

"Right away, detective." Emily quickly ran to the car along with Anthony. They quickly drove to the hospital with a slight of concern in their face.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for super duper late update. I have a national student exam and a few academy test until the next 2 weeks. So i rarely typing right now. Well, what do you think of this chapter? And What do you think is Anthony? I like him thought. He is pretty suitable for Emily. Well, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed my story, i really appreciated it, even i can't reply it all. So, Enjoy your day folks. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I got a really bad time, lack of motivation, and personal problems. So, i'm not in the mood for writing. But i'm back now! So, here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. Happy reading :)**

**-Special thanks to SateliteCall and Fender18 for always supporting me. I adore you :D**

* * *

"Get the IV ready! This man has to be alive!" Spencer yelled to the paramedic on the ambulance.

"IV's ready Dr. Hastings" Shouted one of the paramedic.

Spencer quickly washed her hand and wore the rubber gloves and put on the face mask.

"We should perform an emergency surgery, call the hospital that we are coming to 911 condition!" Spencer shouted to the driver.

"Right away doctor!" The driver said as he quickly grabbed the phone and called the receptionist on the hospital.

"Calculate the blood cells and analyze the blood type, he might need blood transfusion." Spencer said as she quickly examined the wound and a paramedic nodded after her order.

"Can this ambulance got any faster?!" Spencer shouted.

"50 meters doctor, they are ready for the surgery." The driver shouted back.

"Okay, guys, now be ready." Spencer said as she took off the face ask and the gloves and washed her hand again with alcohol.

As long as they arrived, Spencer and the paramedic quickly rushed out from the door and pulled out James' gurney from the ambulance and pushed it quickly inside the hospital. Emily and her partner arrived just a second after James has been rushed to the hospital and they quickly run inside.

"What happen to this patient?" One of the doctor asked Spencer.

"His name is James, he got shot on the street, multiple gunshot wound and he had lost of blood, blood type A+ and cells calculation normal." Spencer said quickly to the doctor.

"Okay, Hastings, you stay with us. Folks, this patient is in 911 condition, hurry!" The doctor said to the nurses who pulled the gurney.

Once they are in the operation room, Spencer and the rest of the doctor and nurses already scrubbed and began to operate on the patient. Spencer actually didn't mind at all if she got into a heavy surgery on the first day, but she clearly isn't thrilled that the surgery ruined her break time and she just recently rekindled with Emily. That thought make Spencer ruined all of her concentration, her attitude made the doctor slightly glanced at her and stared at her confusingly.

"Dr. Hastings, are you okay?" He asked while cleaning the wound of the patient.

"I'm fine, just a little distracted because it is my first big surgery." Spencer said to the doctor.

"Well, you aren't fine but it's okay, i understand that. Would you mind stop the bleeding right after i pulled this bullet out?" The doctor said as he pulled out the bullet slowly.

"Oh, sure." Spencer said while grabbing a bovie and get ready to scrub in.

While Spencer busy on the operating room, Emily and Anthony anxiously waiting on the outside, Anthony always got calls every minute from the Philly PD and the local PD to process the administrative for the case. Emily just sighed and waited for Spencer who still on the operation room. She was happy when she met her early but she never expected it will be like this on the end.

"Okay, thank you." Anthony's voice broke Emily's mind as he closed his phone call. He then sit back on his seat beside Emily.

Emily looked at him with a curious look. "So?"

"Local PD give us permission to take over this case as long as James agree. I'm sorry, it end up like this, i didn't mean to broke your date off to pieces." He said giving a sympathetic look.

"It's not a date, detective and it's fine. At least, seeing her and she's not mad at me just enough to make me feel free." Emily said, smiling to her partner.

"Well, that's a good thing. I'm going to grab coffee, you want some?" He offered.

"Cappuccino with extra foam please and thank you." Emily smiled.

"You're welcome, wait here." He said as he walk away to the hospital cafetaria.

As the detective out of the sight, Emily go back to her seat, waiting anxiously as the time passed by. 30 minutes later, both of Emily and Anthony felt like it's time to passed out but Emily successfully hold it because of 4 cups of coffee that seemed to kick her eyes open. Anthony already asleep even it doesn't like that he enjoyed it. Emily kept waiting until she felt that her phone buzzed on her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed that's a call from Hanna, she decided to pick it up to distract her from the sleepiness.

"Hello?"

"Fields! Where the heck in the world are you?! You never returned my calls, my messages, my emails!" The blonde lashed out.

Emily felt that her ears going to explode when she heard the blonde's shouted from the other line. "Whoaaa, calm down Hanna! I'm sorry, i just don't know what could i say to you guys and there is other reason for that." Emily said while yawned.

"Where are you anyway? It's still 9, why are you so sleepy? And what is the reason you didn't call us even Spencer!?" The blonde asked quickly, Emily barely heard what she said.

"Uuuh, Slow down. I'm on Harrisburg Community hospital, i'm waiting a surgery and i can't tell you that now, is that answered all of your question?"

"What the heck are you doing on HCH? Surgery? Wait! Spencer is there!" The blonde shouted making Emily distant her phone from her ear.

"Keep your voice down, my ear is going to deaf if you keep screaming like that. Yeah, Spencer is here, and she is operating on someone that i waited." Emily said while rubbed her head.

"Wooaaa, i just called her and you already met her? That's fantastic! Anyway, what are you doing when you met? Kiss? Make out?..."

"Errr, no. I bumped to her when she fell after being pushed by someone and her head was bleeding, so i don't even think about make out or kissing but we do hug, of course."

"You're lame Fields! Just kiss her when you got chance!" She shouted.

"I told you to keep the shout down, anyway, why are you calling?"

"I'm so excited and i really forget the point that i call you. Maybe you should ask Spencer?" Hanna said in a teasing voice.

"Hanna..." Emily shook her head in disbelief, her friend really like teasing her.

"Just ask her! Okay, bye, i love you both!" She said happily.

"I hate you." Emily chuckled and Hanna chuckle too before they both hang up the phone.

Emily put her hands on the back of her head and stretched her feet before finally closed her eyes in the middle of the creepy quiet hospital.

* * *

"So, this bleeders already stopped and we are good to go. Well done, Dr. Hastings!" The doctor said proudly.

"Thank you." Spencer said as she began to stitch the rest of the wound.

"I really don't think you belong on the intern. They should have you on resident instead. You done a pretty good job. Who's your resident?"

"I'm not that good. I still need to learn. My resident is Dr. Warner, why do you ask?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Maybe she could give you to me instead, my intern all sucks." The doctor said jokingly.

"Well, this is my first day and i'm not sure i've done my job as her intern that well." Spencer chuckled.

"Well, you are. Now, let the nurses take over the bandages and you could gave whoever waiting for this patient an update. I'll talk to Warner and let her know if she is available of new patient." The doctor said as he took her gloves and face mask off before washed his hand.

"I think her shift is over. I should check up on my patient too, but maybe i could take over this patient for a while." Spencer offered.

"You sure? You have to stay on this hospital all day long if you do that." He asked, discreetly impressed with Spencer.

"I'm good. I'll give them an update." Spencer said as soon as she done washed her hand.

Spencer then get out from the room to find Emily and Anthony in the waiting room. The hospital really look creepy at night. Especially when no incoming patient, Spencer sighed heavily and walked to the waiting room quickly, when she got there, the waiting room only filled with 2 figures sleeping and a few empty coffee glass on the table. Spencer just chuckled when she saw Emily asleep with her head almost touching her knee. Spencer walked up to Emily slowly and brave herself to shake off the police's body.

"Em, wake up." Spencer said slowly, while positioning Emily's body to the position she supposed to be.

Spencer looked at Emily straight in the eye, even they are closed. Spencer moved closer and shook Emily's body again but much harder.

"Em, wake up." Spencer said much louder.

Emily quickly opened her eyes and was taken aback when she saw Spencer's face right in front of her, Emily jumped backward and accidentally pulled Spencer closer and made their lips met with other tenderly. Spencer and Emily both closed their eyes, melted with the long lost feel they haven't felt in a long time. Emily lost all of her consciousness and returned the kiss slowly. Spencer completely surprised with the kiss but her instinct told her to kiss Emily back which she did.

Anthony who still asleep didn't realize there is an intimate moment happening right beside him, but although he is asleep he snored louder and both Spencer and Emily back to their consciousness and the both pulled away in shock.

"S-Sorry i didn't mean to..." Emily shuttered.

Spencer gulped slowly. "I-It's fine Em." Spencer said nervously as she slowly pulled away from Emily.

Emily felt really embarrassed that happen in a public place, most importantly, A Hospital. She looked around to make sure nobody saw that happen. "Spence, I'm really sorry." Emily said, her voice almost whispering.

"It's okay Emily, really. You shouldn't be here. It's already half past 10, you should go." Spencer said slowly.

"I should wait for that man's update, oh, if you're here, that means the surgery already over, right?" Emily asked, repositioning her body.

"Oh, yes. He is stable for now. I'll be his doctor for a while. So, i have to stay here until morning."

Emily yawned. "Thanks Spence. Maybe i should check him now."

"Oh no. You should go find some place to sleep. I'll text you in the morning to come here after visitor is allowed." Spencer said, smiling to Emily.

"Okay, i'll go." Emily said as she getting ready to leave.

"Okay. Maybe you should let your partner sleep in a comfortable place. He snores too loud." Spencer smirked.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Emily said while trying to wake her partner's body.

"Uh, what?" Anthony said, clearly still sleepy.

"The surgery is done. We should leave now." Emily said slowly.

"Oh, Dr. Hastings. Sorry, we both fell asleep, how is the surgery?" Anthony said quickly when he noticed that Spencer standing nearby.

"It's all good. He is stable, maybe you could visit him tomorrow, you should find a place to stay you look uncomfortable." Spencer said referring to Anthony's messy hair.

"It's fine to say that i'm a mess." He chuckled. "Okay, we are leaving. Thanks before and you officer, i think you should say a few words to her cause i ruined your date earlier." He winked to both and Spencer and Emily before leaving the room.

"He is really creepy." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"No, i think he is funny. It suits your grumpiness." Spencer chuckled.

"He is really creepy, trust me." Emily insisted getting a laugh from Spencer. "Okay, forget him. Hanna called me and she said that i should ask you about something."

"Oh, she was asking if we could meet her and Aria this weekend at the Frikish."

"Oh, okay. I think i could do that, if my partner allow me, of course." Emily smiled.

"Well, maybe you could ask him tomorrow."

"Okay, Um, Spence?"

"Yes?"

"I think i shouldn't have to—" Emily's words were interrupted by the sound of Spencer's pager.

Spencer quickly reached her pager and checked the information in there before returning her attention back to Emily. "I think i have to go. I should check up on my patient. Talk later?" Spencer asked, a slight of disappointed on her voice.

"Okay, just try to keep yourself enough sleep, okay? I don't want you to look like a mess in the morning." Emily said slowly.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine. Bye Em." Spencer said while waving her hand at Emily.

"Bye, Spence." Emily said, forming a small smile and walked away from the waiting room leaving Spencer alone.

Spencer just stood there until Emily was out of sight. After she made sure that Emily is already out, Spencer sighed heavily. She wondered why Emily still have feelings for her, and why she felt that Emily is the only person that made her happy. That kiss felt like it's never change, Emily's lips are still soft, even softer than she could remember. What is this feeling? Love? But how is that still happen?. Spencer lower her head while walking to the patient's room while some nurses noticing her sudden change.

"Doctor? Are you allright?" Asked one of the nurses.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little distracted." Spencer said, smiling.

"Maybe you could go after checking out the patients, i'm sure you're tired. It's your first day anyway." The nurse said sympathetically.

"Yeah, maybe i could use some sleep. I should go check my patient first." Spencer said as she walked to her patient room.

When she opened the door, she noticed that both of the girl's parent were already went off. So she just walked in and check everything to make sure it's still working well. Once she done submitting the report, she went off to another patient room across the nurse desk. She opened the door and walked in to Emily's suspect room. She checks his wound and write down report of him before went off from the room and walk tiredly to the on-call room. When she reached one of the on-call room, she pulled the door knob and turned out that it's locked.

"Occupied!" Someone shouted from inside and then followed by giggles and some noises.

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked away from that "busy" room. She spotted an empty on-call room near a nurse desk and decided to just rest there. Once she settled the room, she took off her lab coat and drop her body on the bed. Today was both a nice day and a disaster as well. On first day she felt fatigued more then she ever felt. Spencer's tiredness forced her eyes to close but the process of fallen asleep is interrupted by a buzzed sounds that coming from Spencer's phone. She sleepily grabbed her phone and check the message that just came in. Her eyes widened in a second when she saw that text is from Emily.

**Hey, Spence! Sorry for bothering you, and i hope i don't interrupt your sleep. I just want to ask and tell you something that i have to tell before it was interrupted by your pager. Well, do you up for lunch tomorrow? Anthony said that he is going to proceed some documents and come to the hospital afterwards and he gave me afternoon off. Maybe i just talk to you when we met. So? –Em-**

**I'm about to sleep but it's okay. Lunch? I think i'm on break, but my break only like 45 minutes. –Spence-**

**I'm sorry for interrupting. Okay then, how about we met at the burger restaurant earlier? It's not too far from the hospital anyway. –Em-**

**Okay, i think i can. See you tomorrow -Spence-**

**See you :D Have a good sleep –Em-**

Spencer smiled at Emily's text and put back her phone on the table before finally closed her eyes and hoping that her dream will be a good one.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Morning, Doctor." A nurse said when Spencer get out from the on-call room.

"Morning." Spencer said half sleepy.

"I think Dr. Warner page you now." The nurse said suddenly.

"Oh, Thanks. Where i could find her anyway?" Spencer asked.

"ER"

"Oh, thanks." Spencer said as she quickly rushed to the ER

Spencer quickly spotted the blonde doctor beside a nurse desk, writing some report and some papers.

"Dr. Warner?" Spencer called

"Hastings! I think you impressed me now. Succeed on big surgery in first day? Wow." Dr. Warner said, sounding really impressed.

"Not that good, anyway but thanks." Spencer smiled.

"You kidding? You write my term paper and done a big surgery. Well, i'm sure you're going to be a great doctor someday. Oh, yeah, one more thing, the patient last night has been transferred to me so you're free to go until lunch break is over. You look like a mess anyway." She said, chuckling at Spencer's messy appearance.

"I think i should go home for now. It's not great to have a messy hair." Spencer chuckled.

"I agree. Just leave." Dr. Warner tilted her head.

"Okay. Thanks doctor." Spencer smiled at the doctor for the last time before exited the hospital and made her way back to her apartment.

Spencer's apartment can be reached by 10 minutes walking from the hospital. Her parents actually insisted to buy a house instead but she refused and rented an apartment just a minute before her father signed contract with house contractor. Spencer didn't want her parents to get involved with her life any more and she want to prove to her parents that she can succeed by her own.

Once she arrived at her apartment, Spencer took off her jacket and grab some fresh clothes from the cupboard before she jumped to the shower and turned it on, she cleaned all of her body and get out from the shower. When she get out from the shower, a song from lady gaga can be heard from her cellphone.

"Damnit." Spencer said while wrapped her body with a towel while walking to her cellphone.

"Hello?" Spencer hang the phone without looking at the ID.

"SPENCER!" An extremely hard scream shouted from the other line.

"Jesus! Hanna, stop screaming!" Spencer yelled.

"Sorry Spence. I just texted Emily and she said she will do lunch with you? Oh my god! It's a date!" Hanna shouted happily.

"If you don't stop shouting, i swear to god i will replace your throat with a hose and no it's not a date."

"Uuuhh, i'm scared." Hanna teased. "Haha, oh please! Its'a date! Maybe i should get over there to go pick you up some clothes?" She offered.

"Well, no. After lunch i need to get back to the hospital. There's no way you will come here on time."

"Nah, i can teleport." She chuckled. "Well, what are you wearing now? I can give an advice maybe?"

"Now? A towel." Spencer said flatly.

"Holy shit! Sorry, Spence! Okay, i'm hanging up now, don't forget to tell me about your date!" Hanna shouted and then hanging up the phone.

"It's not a-" The phone has been disconnected and Spencer's words were cut off.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and sighed before grabbing her clothes and put it on. When she finished, her phone buzzed twice. Spencer quickly grabbed the phone and opened the text messages. One from Emily and the other from Hanna. Spencer quickly opened the text from Emily and chose to ignore Hanna's.

**Hey, Morning! Hope you have a good sleep last night. I'm not too bad. My partner snore really loud, so i was hoping that you didn't work this morning. –Em-**

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.

**Well, i have one good night. Yeah, i'm not working this morning, why? –Spence-**

**Coffee? My partner gave me some money to buy one and since i don't know much about this city, maybe you think you could help me? I'm not going to tour this city and asking every people to ask where is the coffee shop, am i? –Em-**

**Well, i love to see you do that :D, but i think i need one too. So, meet in front of the hospital? –Spence-**

**You're hillarrious :D. Okay, see ya! –Em-**

Spencer quickly grabbed her jacket and run outside as fast as cheetah. The security even narrowed her eyes when he saw Spencer dissappeared just a second after she exited the elevator.

6 minutes later, Spencer found herself in front of the hospital, waiting anxiously for Emily and gritted her teeth occasionally.

On the other way, Emily who's wearing a black leather jacket with blue trousers looked confused and anxious at the same time.

"Where is Spencer?" She said softly.

Spencer suddenly spotted Emily near a bench and decided to call her.

"Em!" Spencer shouted.

Emily quickly turned to the source of the voice, and she smiled when she saw that person who was calling her is Spencer.

"Hi." Emily said softly.

"Hi, you look gorgeous." Spencer said nervously.

"Thanks. So do you." Emily smiled sweetly to Spencer.

"So, should we go now, or we waiting someone else?"

"The only person that i'm waiting are you." Emily said sweetly.

"Okay, so the coffee shop is this way." Spencer said, leading the way ahead to the coffee shop.

"Spence, i don't know if this will make you feel embarrassed but are you seriously wearing a yellow tanktop and a pink trousers?" Emily asked nervously.

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "What are you...?" Spencer then checked her clothes and widened her eyes. "Holy! I think i picked up the wrong clothes." Spencer face turning bright red.

"It's not Spencer Hastings' style i think." Emily chuckled.

"Well, Spencer now is not the same Spencer. I don't have any money flying in front of my face, so sorry if Hanna have to give me clothes advice everytime she called."

"Really? You changed a lot Spence."

"Yeah, it turns out that life is harder than i thought. So, yeah. I don't want anyone to feel concerned about me."

Emily smiled at Spencer sympathetically. "You're great Spence, more mature than i expected."

"Thanks. So, there is the coffee shop. C'mon." Spencer said while pointing to the coffee shop.

Spencer and Emily then made their way to the coffee shop. After they ordered their coffee, they spent times chatting about Hanna and their friends back in Rosewood. When their coffee is done, they exited the shop and made their way back to the hospital.

"Well, it's really great to spent time with you this morning."Spencer said happily.

"Me too, so, we are still on for lunch?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you later?"

"Yes, text me before that. I think my partner already called me now. So see you later." Emily smiled.

"See you." Spencer said as they turned and walked away from each other.

Both Spencer and Emily occasionally turned to see each other before they reach a section and when their gaze meet, they decided to just smiled sweetly to each other. Spencer then made her way back to her apartment. She can't stop thinking about her lunch later with Emily, even it's not a date, it's still important somehow. She then realized that she didn't have any good clothes to wear for later.

"Damn, i need to get rid of these clothes first." Spencer mumbled.

Suddenly when she looked up, a clothes store just open and hang up a sign that said discount 70% for the clothes until mid-day. She smirked and take out her phone, quickly dialled someone's number on it.

"Hanna? I need you to help me buy something good to wear."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Spencer changed? Yeah, she does. What are you going to expect on the next chapter? Let me know. I'll really appreciate all the ideas you have sent for me. So, thanks for reading and have a good day :D**


End file.
